The invention relates to an electric machine with a stator and a rotor, wherein the stator includes at least one winding system having a plurality of coils, with a winding head disposed on both end faces of the stator, wherein a start and an end of the respective coils are located on an end face of the stator.
At least in the stator electric machines include a winding system to be interconnected at least in an end section of the electric machine. The winding ends of the individual coils in the winding system are interconnected by manual welding or soldering. Insulating tubes are pushed over the welded or soldered joints. These insulated interconnections are then attached to nearby components by cable ties.
DE 15 88 986 discloses attachment of sections of the winding systems, in particular of the winding heads. This document describes a holder for winding strands of an electric machine, wherein the winding strands are held together by a component having fingers, with the fingers also holding the connecting wires.
In addition, DE 23 52 946 describes a stator for induction machines, wherein the winding heads of the exciter winding which protrude on both sides of the stator laminate are each enclosed by a tight-fitting, molded part which is pressed on. The molded part consists of an insulating lattice structure, whereby pockets are provided around the periphery of the insulating lattice structure of the molded parts for receiving the terminal ends of the winding strands which are connected by soldering, welding or crimped sleeves.
These conventional arrangements have the disadvantage that, although the winding ends or the winding heads are secured, the winding ends themselves may not be properly routed or reliably interconnected.